Ian McDanford
Ian McDanford (Born Feb. 4, Dublin, Ireland) is an Irish, Muggleborn Wizard who is currently employed by St. Mungo's as a Healer on the Magical Bugs Ward. Background Ian McDanford is the youngest child of Kristopher McDanford and Elena Dungan. He has an older sister, Keiley, and a twin brother, Kevin, who is older than him by seven minutes. He spent the first nine years of his life living on the family farm in Cunard, Co. Dublin, Ireland and attending a Muggle primary school. When he was nine, his sister received her Hogwarts letter, effectively bringing the family into the Wizarding World. That same year, he and his family moved to Drogheda, Co. Louth, Ireland and began living with his grandmother. When he was eleven, Ian received his Hogwarts letter as well, and left for school that year. The following summer, his mother and brother left the family, moving to Dun Laoghaire. A divorce between his mother and father was finalized later that year, and Ian has not spoken to his mrother since. Family Immediate Family Ian is the youngest child of Muggle parents, Kristopher and Elena. The two married and settled down in Cunard, where Kristopher took over a branch of McDanford Farm Co-Op, a business which had been in the family for several generations. Whereas Kristopher took a very hands-on approach with the business, preferring to be out in the fields working with everyone, Elena handled the logistics aspect. She took care of finances and any other aspect of the business that Kristopher didn't handle. When the family moved to Drogheda, Kristopher took over that branch of the family business, and Elena continued to handle the logistical aspect of the business. When she left the family and moved back to her hometown of Dun Laoghaire, Elena opened a bookstore which she still owns and operates. Keiley McDanford was born on the 28th of June two years before Ian was born. His brother, Kevin, was born on February 4, seven minutes before Ian was born. When they were younger, Kevin and Ian were inseparable, often using their identical appearances to pull pranks on teachers and family members. When Ian received his Hogwarts letter, he and his brother began to drift apart. During his first year at Hogwarts, Ian was sorted into Hufflepuff, the same house as Keiley. He grew increasingly close to his sister, seeing her as a sort of guardian while they were away from home. When he was home after his first year, Kevin decided to leave the family with his mother, and Ian did not speak to him for roughly seventeen years. However, upon finding out that Kevin's daughter, Aislin, was a witch, Ian resumed contact with his brother, and the two are currently working on mending their relationship. During the following years, Ian remained close to his sister. They drifted apart after she graduated and moved to London. This rift between them increased after he graduated and began his training at St. Mungo's. When he was twenty, his sister moved back to Ireland without explanation, and Ian lost contact with her for roughly five years. During this time, Ian moved to the United States, a decision which only further distanced the two siblings. When he next saw her, Keiley revealed that she distanced herself from him because she didn't want him to know their grandmother was sick. The two had a fight, and Ian essentially disowned his sister. It has been three years since that fight, and the two siblings reconciled their differences, and now enjoy a close relationship somewhat similar to that of their Hogwarts days. Extended Family Ian isn't particularly close with his aunts, uncles, and cousins simply due to the fact that he's a Wizard, and they are Muggles. He feels it's best that he keep those two parts of his life as separate as possible, and only sees most of his extended family during family get-togethers. The one exception to this is his niece, Aislin, whom is a Muggleborn Witch. Aislin McDanford was born on the 6th of June in Dun Laoghaire, Ireland, the daughter of Kevin and Anna McDanford (nee Mollown). Ian was unaware of her existence until he received a letter from his brother asking for Ian's help in regards to handling Aislin's status as a witch. When he first met her, Ian played the role of the intermediary between Aislin, her family, and the Wizarding World. He, along with his sister, accompanied Aislin on her trips to Diagon Alley while attempting to teach her about the Wizarding World. Ian and his sister also accompanied Aislin to Platform 9 3/4 when she left for Hogwarts. Since then, Ian's role has shifted from that of the business-like intermediary to the proud, slightly over-protective uncle he is now. Hogwarts Years Ian entered Hogwarts as an enthusiastic, naive student and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He quickly discovered that he had a talent for Charms and Potions, but struggled with Transfiguration. Ian was a rather strong student, often preferring his studies over social activities. Despite his studious nature, Ian also discovered that he was rather fond of flying, and during his third year, he joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Chaser. During that same year, Ian also discovered a fondness for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Ian was also good at Herbology as well. When Ian was a fifth year, he became a Prefect for the Hufflepuff house, a position which he took rather seriously. During his sixth and seventh years, he led the new Hufflepuffs from the Great Hall to the Common Room. Ian did not have a huge amount of friends while he was at Hogwarts, though there were a few he was close to. He saw Hazelle Adamberry, whom he met in his sixth year, as a younger sister of sorts, and spent the next two years defending and looking out for her. Occasionally, he would stretch the limits of his power as a Prefect to help her out. Also during his fifth year, Ian developed a certain disliking towards Peeves the Poltergeist after he, Hazelle, and Christian Meadows were ambushed by him in the Armour Gallery. This vendetta against the poltergeist continued until he graduated, though Ian still holds a certain amount of resentment towards Peeves to this day. Other important events in his Hogwarts career include his encounter with the Mirror of Erised during his seventh year. Adult Life Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Ian began Healer training at St. Mungo's. He developed an interest in the field of Spell Damage and began working there when he became a Healer. During this time, he also floated to the Magical Bugs and Emergency Ward as needed, preferring the latter as it had more interesting cases. When he was twenty, Ian quit his job at St. Mungo's and moved to the United States. He worked a few odd jobs when he first got there, including being a Lifeguard, and a Pool Safety and Lifeguard Training Coordinator. During this time, he also began attending a Muggle college. He got a Career Studies Certificate in the field of Surgical Technology and later earned the Associates of Applied Science in the field of Nursing. He began working as a registered nurse at a Muggle hospital on the Medical-Surgical floor and continued in this field for a few years before moving back to London. Currently, he is a Healer on the Magical Bugs Ward at St. Mungo's. After moving back to London, Ian quickly settled back into many of his old habits from when he'd lived in London before. He moved into a flat in Bethnal Green. Soon after, Ian participated in the Ministry of Magic sponsored census, and attended a Rededication Ceremony at Hogwarts for Dumbledore's White Tomb. At the Rededication Ceremony, Ian was placed under the Imperious Curse. While under the curse, he threw the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower after a man was killed. He was subsequently arrested and put on trial, where he was miraculously proven innocent. After the trial, Ian fled back to his childhood home in Drogheda, Ireland, where he remained for forty days. During this time, he lived as a Muggle and attempted to come to terms with what had occurred. Recently, Ian has begun studying Occlumency after Christian Meadows suggested it to his his sister, who in turn suggested it to him. Relationships Romantic During his sixth year, Ian began dating a Hufflepuff girl in his year named Calla. The two continued dating after they graduated, though the relationship was rocky. Ian had plans to propose when he was twenty, but the couple broke up when he moved to the United States. Friends Ian had a few close friends from Hogwarts, including Hazelle Adamberry, whom he considers his best friend, and is still friends with to this day. MP Involvement Ian registered himself as a Muggleborn Wizard for the Ministry sponsored Census. He also received a ticket for the Rededication Ceremony of Dumbledore's Tomb at Hogwarts. While he was in Hogsmeade he was placed under the Imperius Curse by a Death Eater. While under the curse, he was forced to throw the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, leading to his arrest by the MLE. He was charged with casting the Dark Mark and being a Death Eater, but was found not guilty of both charges. Ian was also in Diagon Alley when the Goblin Rebellion took place, having arrived at the location in order to help the wounded. He was subsequently injured when the Post Office was blown up, but has since recovered. Ian was eventually later recruited into the Order of the Phoenix. He later recruited Caitlin Sylvester into the Order as well. Soon after, Ian was at Kings Cross Station when the Death Eaters attacked it. Quotes "Holy Salamanders!" '-Ramblings of an Insane Healer-In-Charge' "My Da's a farmer. And my mum and brother- both of whom I don't speak to, by the way- are shopkeepers. All three of them are Muggles. And all three of them have absolutely nothing the Death Eaters would want... unless, of course, you're telling me the Death Eaters are all of a sudden very interested in potatoes and used books." '-Tell Me No Lies' "Me? Cool? Surely you've got me mistaken for someone else. I've never been cool. I'm just Ian McDanford- Uncool Seventh Year Hufflepuff Prefect." '-Stuck With Myrtle' "Then again, I was told that magic never existed and wizards were only found in fairy tales... and look where I am now." '-Digger' See also *Talkin' To Myself *Keiley McDanford *Aislin McDanford *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members Hufflepuff Category:Bronze Category:Wizard Category:St. Mungos Category:Hufflepuff Category:Muggleborn Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Writing Challenge Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Global Plot